Forever and Always
by fictionfanwriter
Summary: What if after all the years Kenny finds Clementine with her new protector, Jake. But does Kenny is sworn to protect the girl that doesn't want protecting. Sometime's not everyone is who you think they are. Doesn't involve season 2's cabin group. RATE M FOR REASONS. Clem:21 Kenny:34


**A/N: ****SO I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS CREEPY OR WHATEVER.**

**BUT I READ A GREAT STORY TO DO WITH THIS SHIP AND REALLY LIKED IT.**

**TO TRY AND MAKE IT LESS CREEPY THINK OF IT LIKE THIS...**

**CLEM: AGE 15 WHEN THE OUTBREAK STARTED. **

**KENNY: AGE 29 WHEN THE OUTBREAK STARTED. **

**THIS IS BASED FIVER YEAR AFTER LEE'S DEATH.**

**CLEM IS NOW:21 KENNY IS NOW: 34**

**NO CARVER OR LUKE'S GROUP.**

**IF Y'ALL HAVEN'T GUESSED THE SHIP IS KENNY/CLEM.**

* * *

"Kenneth! You must sleep!" Danny sighed sitting down to the sofa next to his friend. As much as he trusted his friends mental health, it started to worry him when Kenny wouldn't go to sleep.

Kenny's eyes held bags deep with sleep, and his skin was turning pale. If he kept this up he would end up sick. Grunting Kenny forced a smile "Nah, I'm good."

Sighing Danny patted him on the shoulder as he noticed Sarita coming down the stairs. Grinning Danny pushed himself up and made he way over towards her "Morning beautiful."

Laughing softy Sarita pecked is lips "Mornin'."

"Get a room." Kenny grumbled keeping his eyes focused at the dull fire. Winter would soon be on them, they only had a few days to prepare.

He would take Danny out to collect some wood later, judging from the sky it was due to rain. Possibly thunder.

"Where' Matthew and Walter?" Kenny questioned standing up and heading towards the cabinet he kept the alcohol, he heard the couple behind him sigh but he didn't care.

"Kenny, you shouldn't be drinking. Especially when your going to collect wood today. You could get hurt!" Sarita tried to reason, but Kenny still took a swig from a whisky bottle. The syrup burnt his throat but for him it was a pleasant feeling.

"Now Kenny you put that away!" Walter scolded making his was down the wooden stairs, "At least wait till the sun is fully up."

"We ain't getting so no sun today." Kenny grumbled placing the bottle away. He wasn't about to get lectured by the guy school teacher of the apocalypse.

"Exactly!" Walter grinned making his way toward the dull fire and throwing another log of wood into it, "While you guys head out me and Matthew will head down the the lower cabin and bring all the food up, I don't think we'll be able to make any more trip soon. But we have way more than enough to get us through the winter."

"Right, but if you see anyone don't give it to them! And take a radio this time!" Kenny commented throwing a radio to Matthew who caught it with ease.

"Sir, yes sir." Danny joked mocking Kenny with a salute.

"You're coming with me and Sarita can you-"

"Keep watch? Yes, I know the drill." nodding his smiled slightly.

"Alright, everyone good? We meet back here before sun down." he watched as Walter and Matthew grabbed their weapons and headed out the door, turning to the remaining couple he sighed "Just gimme a minute."

Cursing softly Danny watched Kenny head up the stairs "Your worried about him ,yes?" Sarita questioned wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him.

Kissing the top of her head Danny nodded "He's gonna get himself killed. We need to find a way to make him... 'Happy' again. Or at least sort out his drinking problem."

The fire crackled and popped "Everything will be fine!" Sarita kissed his lips "Just please be careful out there!"

"Maybe you could hide the alcohol while we're out."

Shaking her head she gently gabbed him in the stomach "What and have him tear through the place looking for it? No thank you."

Chuckling Danny watched Kenny come down the stairs carrying two axes, the blades looked sharp and clean. Perfect for wood cutting.

* * *

Kicking a rock Clementine let it roll a head and watched it stop just in front of Jake.

Jack then kicked the rock once he was close enough and watched it roll a head for Clementine to kick.

They'd been doing this for about an hour now, but it was better than an awkward conversation. Not that they found each other awkward, it was just had to make conversation nowadays.

Jake saw Clementine as a little sister he never had. Even if he was twenty-six and she was turning twenty-one. Every now and again he would refer to her as his sister and she didn't mind. It usually help bring a smile to her face.

A soft rumbled could be hear in the distance causing Clementine to tense. She hated the thunder. Hopefully they could find a cabin to camp in before the thunder got any closer. However walkers were the main problem.

So far to day they hadn't come across any, just pieces of remaining skeletons. And small graves made for loved ones at abandoned camp sites.

The sound of sticks startled both Clementine and Jake, pulling out their glocks they went back to back so they weren't left with a weak point. It couldn't have been a bird that made those noises, it was to loud. It had to be something heavy.

"See anything?" Clementine questioned quietly her eyes scanning the tree's on her side.

"I can't see shit!" Jake hissed squinting his eyes.

"Maybe it was a rabbit." Clementine shrugged but neither of them let their guard down.

"Nope, to loud. Had to be a-"

"Dog!" Clementine almost yelled as one jumped out of the bushes on her side.

Turning quickly Jake pulled Clementine behind him.

The dog was rather large, not that skinny so it must be getting food. It had a clean golden coat and sharp teeth. The animal had its head dipped and back raised. Growling at the two strangers.

"There... There boy..." Jake tried but his voice was a bit shaky. He'd dealt with a lot of shit, but a dog was new.

The animal bark causing them both to move back. "You're scaring him!" Clementine hissed and moved in front of Jake, even as he protested.

"Hey, easy boy-" glancing at it's collar she noticed its name tag "-Sam." as soon as the animal heard it's ma,e it stopped growling and cocked its head to the side.

Smiling slightly Clementine looked back at Jake "He doesn't seem to bad."

"Yeah well..." scoffing Jake scanned around them for it's owners, dead or alive "Just be careful."

Biting her lip Clementine crouched down and set her gun away, slowly reaching her arm out towards the dog. Sam's teeth snarled and he slowly moved back.

"It's okay boy. I won't hurt you." reaching closer to the animal she grinned as Sam moved into her hand, wanting to be stroked.

"Don't touch it!" Jake hissed.

"Why not?"

"That thing could have diseases. Or it could be infected." frowning Clementine scratched behind its ear.

Standing up again she sighed "What do we do with it?"

"Make dog stew." Jake smirked.

"You da-" before Clementine could continue talking Sam jumped up at her, sinking his teeth into her arm. "ARGH."

Shoving the dog off her she jumped when a single gun shot rang out beside her. Her head snapped to Jake who was aiming his gun at the dog, he had shot it right through the head.

Quickly he put his weapon away and grabbed her arm, wincing Clementine whimpered in pain. "Told you to be careful."

Examining her arm he frowned, a crease breaking in his for head "What? What's wrong?" Panicking she tried to pull her arm back.

"He got you good- You might need stitches." he noticed she was losing a lot of blood and quickly ripped the sleeve off his arm.

"No don't-"

"You need it more than I do." Jake pushed her comment to the side and started to wrap the sleeve around her bite.

Crying out in pain she felt her eyes gloss over. Clenching her teeth she cursed herself for touching the damn animal.

The sound of rifles clicking made them both turn around.

Two men stood their, aiming their weapons at them.

"Please tell me that wasn't your dog." her words were slurred, from pain and blood loss.

"Is she bit?" the Asian man asked, his voice quiet.

"By the dog!" Jake quickly said pointing to the animal on the ground.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" a tall rough man came up behind the two, he was wearing a cap and had a scruffy beard. His eyes widened upon the two.

"Clementine...?"

"K-Kenny...?" suddenly she felt herself hit the ground, then the darkness took over her body.


End file.
